


Late Night Visits

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Human gems, Jaspidot - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prosthetic legs, Prosthetics, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stephen Galaxy - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, literally just porn, peridot has no legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold, dark night, Peridot's car breaks down. Having forgotten her phone at home, she treks to Jasper's house to use hers, but ends up getting more than that. Not that she minds, because she has a big stupid crush on Jasper and just wants to kiss her stupid attractive face.</p><p>(no relation to the Human AU series beyond them being human)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Peridot is a double amputee below the knee because it's my story fight me

            A knock on Jasper’s apartment door broke the woman from her concentration.  She sat at her desk, attempting to plow through homework she had let pile up.  With a heavy sigh, Jasper stood, cracking her sore back.  Her long blonde hair tumbled about her broad, tanned shoulders, muscles bulging as she stretched.

            The knock sounded again.

            “I’m coming, hold your horses!” Jasper bellowed through the apartment as she neared the door.  Glancing at the clock on the wall, she frowned; who could it be past eleven at night on a Thursday?

            Jasper threw open the door and froze in surprise.  A petite girl with clear, pale skin, expressive green eyes, and a short blonde poof of hair stood in her doorway, dressed poorly for the unseasonably cold weather in shorts and a tank top.  Her nipples strained against the green fabric, and Jasper gulped.

            “Peridot?” the tall woman asked dubiously.  “What are you doing here?”

            “My car broke down,” her tutor answered, rubbing her goose-bumped arms against the chill.  Jasper stared at her for a moment.  “Can I come in, please?”

            “Oh, uh, yeah, of course,” Jasper answered hastily, stepping aside to let the smaller girl into her home.  “I, uh, don’t have a car, though, so I can’t give you a ride or anything.”

            “Do you have a phone?” Peridot asked, glancing around the apartment from behind black-rimmed glasses.  Jasper was eternally thankful she had cleaned up earlier.

            “Who are you going to call?” Jasper wondered aloud as she dug in her pockets for her cell phone.

            “A tow truck,” Peri answered absentmindedly as she shivered again, her gaze roving over the brown couch, stuffed bookshelves, and large flat-screen T.V.  Jasper paused.

            “Do you know what time it is, Peri?” she asked, settling onto the couch and motioning for her acquaintance to join her.  Peridot shook her head as she sat down.

            “My car’s clock is broken, and I accidentally left my phone on the kitchen counter when I left,” Peri replied.

            “Well, it’s nearly eleven thirty at this point,” Jasper informed the girl, leaning back into the couch’s cushions.  “Where were you going this late anyways?”

            “Ironically, I was coming here,” Peridot blushed, turning her face away from the gorgeous girl in front on her.

            “Here.” Jasper repeated her tutor dubiously.  “Why?”

            “Do I need a reason?” Peridot retorted, finally meeting Jasper’s yellow-green gaze.

            “Uh, yeah, kinda,” Jasper snorted, pulling one leg up onto the couch to face Peridot, trying to ignore the voice in her brain telling her to move closer.  “We’re not exactly friends, Peri.”

            “Maybe I want to be,” Peri replied hotly, then blushed darker, shifting her body to face Jasper.

            “You—what?” Jasper was shocked. 

            “I don’t want to only see you when I tutor you,” Peridot began, flushing darker with each second.  “I want to get to know more about you.  You’re more intelligent than you let on, and you’re kind and sweet and funny.  You own all these books.  I’ve seen that a lot of them are about space, and I want to talk about the universe with you.  I want to know you…”

            Peridot was rambling, but Jasper’s mind was far away.  Peridot used her hands as she talked, gesturing gracefully and then seeming to realize what she was doing, snatching them back and sitting on her fingers to prevent her long hands from drifting once more.  She was frustratingly, agonizingly beautiful, and Jasper wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

            “…and I just found out from Amethyst that you’re gay, and I’m gay too, and I wanted to know if you would go out with me?  Wait, wait, that sounded bad,” Peridot laughed awkwardly.  “I don’t wanna go out just because we’re both gay, I actually like you, it was just that I—mmph!”

            Jasper cut Peridot off with a large finger to her lips.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on,” Jasper insisted, waiting for Peri to settle down and not act like she was going to start talking again the moment she took her finger away from those achingly soft lips.  “You, like me.”

            Peridot nodded bashfully, opening her mouth to reply, but Jasper didn’t want to hear it.  She had been longing to kiss Peridot for months now, and so she did exactly that.

            Peridot’s lips were warm and soft under her mouth, molding to Jasper’s own seamlessly.  One large hand drifted up to cup the back of Peridot’s head, playing with the short hairs there.  The other rested on her slim waist, thumb rubbing soothing circles against her abdomen.

            The soft whimper that Peri let out set Jasper’s hair on end, as did the small, slender hands that wound around her neck to bury themselves in her wild mane, tugging gently.  Jasper guided Peri to sit in her lap, letting her straddle her broad hips with her prosthetic lower legs.  Peridot tasted like mint with a faint hint of pomegranates, and her lips were impossibly smooth, like satin warmed by the sun, and Jasper thought she could kiss her for _hours_.

            Gently, Jasper bit Peridot’s full lower lip, earning a sharp gasp from the smaller girl.  Jasper’s hand on her waist drifted upwards, palming Peridot’s firm breast.  Peridot moaned softly, arching her back to Jasper’s roaming hand.  Jasper’s other hand trailed down from its place on Peri’s neck to pay attention to her other breast.  Jasper reveled in the sounds Peri made, and how she only ever seemed to press closer.

            Jasper moved her mouth to Peridot’s slender neck, nipping and licking over the pale skin there.  She sucked harshly under her jaw, leaving behind a pretty purple mark and making Peri groan delicately.

            “Mm, Jasper,” Peridot sighed, clutching her tighter.  Jasper moved her hands under Peridot’s camisole, rubbing teasing patterns across her soft stomach, making the smaller girl shiver warmly.  Jasper paused her hands, moving her lips back to Peri’s.  She ran her tongue along Peridot’s lower lip, dipping inside as the smaller girl gasped.  Peridot let her tongue flick softly against Jasper’s, their lips overlapping and moving against each other rhythmically.  Peridot arched her back, trying to press herself to Jasper.

            Peridot moved her head, suckling gently on Jasper’s collarbone, her delicate teeth scraping softly.  Jasper let out a low moan, moving her hands up under Peri’s tank top to continue their ministrations on her supple breasts.  She felt her nipples tighten under her fingers, heard Peri’s breath hitch.

            Jasper could feel the heat pooling in her core as Peridot moved back up to kiss her again, her movements faster, more urgent.  Jasper kissed back, hard, and stood up, allowing Peridot to wrap her limbs around and cling to her.  She made her way to her bedroom, her hands having moved to hold Peri up by her ass.

Peridot felt like she was on fire, everything Jasper did to her another match to her flame.  She felt herself be deposited on Jasper’s large, fluffy bed, and paused, pushing Jasper away.  Her tall, muscular lover looked hurt for a moment before carefully arranging her face into a puzzled expression.

“Uhm…is it okay if I…?” Peridot faltered, moving her arms down to pat her trans-tibial prosthetics.  Jasper was confused for a minute before understanding flooded her handsome features.

“Oh, you want to take them off?” Jasper confirmed, shifting out of the way.

“I don’t want to accidentally kick you or something,” Peri explained, unstrapping her legs and slipping them off.  She deposited her prosthetics on the floor before flipping onto her back, looking up at Jasper, who was gazing steadily at her legs.  “Uhm…”

Jasper stared at Peridot’s legs, ending a few inches below the knees.  Her expression was almost reverent as she reached for the stumps, running her fingers over them lightly.

“Do they hurt?” Jasper asked, her voice nearly non-existent.  Peridot shivered at her slight touch, her breathing hitching slightly.

“Ah…no…” Peridot breathed, watching as Jasper gently moved up her legs.  Her large hands massaged her thighs, slipped up over her hips. Jasper straddled her, meeting her gaze.

“You’re beautiful, Peri,” Jasper assured her quietly, leaning down to kiss her once more.  She slipped her fingers under Peri’s green tank top, again tracing random patterns over her pale skin.  Breaking their kiss, Peridot shifted slightly to raise her arms above her head.  Taking the hint, Jasper tugged her shirt off.  Peridot wrapped her arms around Jasper’s neck, trying to pull her back down to kiss her again.

Jasper placed a gentle hand on her lover’s shoulder, holding her down to look at her.  Peridot’s face flushed crimson under Jasper’s roving gaze.

Peri was petite and soft, with small, perky breasts ending in rosy nipples, already hard and begging for attention.  A few freckles were scattered across her pale stomach, and her tiny waist flared out to wide, plump hips, hugged by her jean shorts.

“Jasper, don’t stare…” Peridot complained softly, embarrassment written all over her features.

“Peridot.”  Said girl met her gaze after a moment.  “You’re gorgeous.”

Jasper shifted herself to kiss softly over Peridot’s collarbone, slowly drifting down to trace her tongue around each breast teasingly.  Peri shivered, a low moan slipping out as Jasper’s hot breath shuddered across her skin.  Jasper licked over one nipple with a slow, flat tongue, causing Peridot to gasp quietly, before taking it into her warm mouth and beginning to suck.

“J-Jasper!” Peridot whimpered, clutching her lover closer to her.  She could feel herself growing wetter by the second as Jasper curled her tongue around her nipple, sharp teeth grazing over it gently.  Removing herself with a wet _pop,_ Jasper switched to Peri’s other breast, tugging her nipple between her teeth.  Peridot moaned, her voice rich with longing, as Jasper suckled her fondly.

Peridot’s skin was warm and salty, a sweet hint of vanilla whispering underneath.  Jasper could feel Peri’s heart quicken as she payed attention to her lovely breasts, and she smiled to herself.

Jasper nipped her way up Peridot’s neck to kiss her, sweeping her tongue through the petite girl’s mouth.  Peri, feeling brave and more than a little turned on, palmed Jasper’s large chest eagerly, feeling her hard nipples through her shirt and bra—and…something else, too hard to be skin.  Jasper helped Peridot with the task of removing the offending fabric, revealing her vitiligo-striped torso—and pierced nipples.

“Oh, my stars,” Peridot murmured reverently, staring at the golden balls on either side of Jasper’s nipples, indicating a barbell through each one.

“Heh, yeah,” Jasper replied, slightly awkwardly.  Peridot stared in awe at the muscled form in front of her, tracing the taut skin over her abdominal muscles with her fingers.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Peridot murmured as she leaned forward to kiss Jasper’s abs, trailing her hands around her waist to scratch gently at her broad back.  Jasper hissed in a breath as Peridot shifted out from under her to lick teasing patterns around each areola, enveloping one nipple with her soft mouth.  Her left hand payed attention to Jasper’s other breast as she suckled the right one happily, leaning back to lay underneath Jasper as she hovered over her.  Peridot toyed with her piercings with her tongue, earning gasps of pleasure.  Jasper’s breathing sped up as Peridot worked, little moans slipping free every so often.

“Can I…?” Peridot asked breathlessly, motioning downwards with one hand.  Jasper nodded.

“How should I…?” The larger woman asked uncertainly, indicating Peridot’s lack of legs.

“Here, lay down on your back,” Peridot replied, shimmying out from under Jasper and moving aside.  Jasper laid back, reaching down to tug off her shorts, only to have her hands batted away by Peridot.

The small girl crawled between Jasper’s thick thighs, leaning down to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the taut skin of her sculpted abdomen.  She trailed her way down Jasper’s hips, earning a little moan of encouragement.  Stopping just above the elastic on her shorts, Peri tugged them down over toned legs, helped along slightly by Jasper.

Settling on her stomach between Jasper’s legs, Peridot peered at her hungrily.  She was swollen and slick already with arousal, her erect clit simply begging for attention.  Peri grinned as Jasper squirmed slightly.

“Peri…” Jasper whined, tired of the teasing already.  “Just get on with it already!”

“Patience is a virtue, Jasper,” Peridot replied, smirking.  She licked a stripe up Jasper’s tanned thigh, resulting in a shudder from her large lover.

Leaning in, Peridot parted Jasper’s dripping folds with a hard lick, hooking her arms around the athlete’s broad hips—good thing, too, for Jasper immediately gasped and bucked her sex up into Peri’s mouth.

Peridot hummed as she tasted Jasper’s gorgeous sex, licking against her clit forcefully.  Jasper cried out at the sudden assault, her hands tangling in Peridot’s blonde hair eagerly.  Peridot cheered inside her head at this reaction, putting more gall into her efforts.

Reaching around Jasper’s thigh, Peridot could just reach her engorged clit with her fingers.  She began rubbing as she focused her tongue on Jasper’s honeyed entrance, delving in and out of her warmth.  Her fingers were soon coated in a generous helping of fluids, her mouth working overtime at her opening.  Each gasp and moan that left Jasper’s mouth was music to her ears, as was the shuddering muscles she could feel flexing on either side of her face.

Jasper could tell she was going to finish soon, but she tried to hold off her impending orgasm because Peri’s mouth on hers felt like heaven and she never wanted it to end.  But then Peridot leaned up to suckle her clit, hard, and it was all over.

“Peri!” Jasper screamed as the pleasure ripped through her body.  Her back bowed in ecstasy, her thighs twitching around Peridot’s cheeks, her fingers clenching in her fluffy hair.  Peridot kept licking, prolonging her high, and another orgasm was upon her before the first really ended.  Jasper was on fire, her heart racing, sweat shining on her blotched skin, the pleasure so intense she saw stars.

Peridot let up just before it became painful, wiping her face and licking the remaining fluids from her hands.  Jasper was panting, her yellow-green eyes closed for a moment’s rest, as Peri cleaned up.  But Peridot still needed tending to, and her sex was positively throbbing.

Gingerly, Peridot crawled up Jasper’s limp form, curling up next to the gorgeous woman.

“Peri, that was amazing.  Thank you,” Jasper groaned, hooking a large arm around the smaller girl.  “Give me, like, two minutes.”

Peridot blushed at the compliment and rested her head on Jasper’s pierced chest, playing gently with one nipple, almost absentmindedly.  Jasper sighed softly and pulled Peridot up for a searing kiss, helping the girl straddle one of her thighs.  Peri began rolling her hips down without realizing it, moaning into Jasper’s mouth.  The larger girl could feel the heat soaking through Peridot’s shorts and quickly switched their positions, leaning over Peri as she pulled her clothing off.

Jasper hovered over Peridot carefully, aware of how much larger she was than her lover.  Softly, she kissed her, earning a little sigh of contentment, before moving down to bite at her white throat.  Peridot groaned as Jasper ran her tongue along the length of her collarbone before trailing kisses down to one firm breast, giving her areola a fat lick before enveloping it in her warm mouth.

“Hahh, Jasper,” Peridot mewled, sensitive, as Jasper began to palm her other breast.  Peri felt like she was on fire, and each beat of her heart sent another throb through her aching sex.  Jasper pulled away from her nipple with a parting kiss before moving down her body, feathering wicked little bites across the pale skin along her way.

Jasper wasted no time in teasing Peridot, treating her dripping slit to a slow, firm lick, running her warm hands along plump hips.  Peridot gasped, driving her pelvis up into Jasper’s mouth.  The larger woman ate Peridot out with gusto, and Peridot responded by gasping and arching and keening to Jasper’s tongue, both hands tangled into her long platinum mane.

Peridot was in heaven, each lick and suck sending her farther into orbit.  Jasper moaned into her sex as she pleasured her, the vibrations adding a new twist to the game.  Peridot could feel her orgasm just on the brink of spilling over, but she needed something _more._

“J-Jasper, please,” Peridot moaned, her words slurred with lust, “More, pl-please…”  Jasper seemed to catch on, shifting slightly so she could bring her hand up, meeting her, cradling her, before sinking a single digit into Peridot’s wet heat.  The slightly frustrated groan she received indicated Peri wanted two at least, and she obliged with another prodding finger.

Angling her fingers up and curling them, Jasper searched for that one spot inside of Peri that would drive her insane—she knew she had found it when Peridot cried out, grinding her hips upwards to the woman that was giving her so much pleasure.

Peridot’s hands were still caught in Jasper’s hair, and she pulled her head down to her sex, trying to ask for what she wanted while unable to catch her breath enough to actually form the words.  Luckily, Jasper was good at understanding body language, and sucked her clit into her mouth while continuing to pump her fingers in and out.

The blonde’s vision was beginning to fog up as the pleasure coiled in her belly, burning hotter and hotter as Jasper fingered her.

“I—I’m gonna…” Peridot managed to choke out, her hips bucking wildly.  Jasper pressed down on her clit with her tongue firmly as she sucked, and was rewarded with another rich moan.

A second later, Peridot’s entire body tensed, her eyes rolling back as she came in a blinding rush.  Her thighs clenched together of their own accord, walls pulsating around Jasper’s still pumping fingers as she all but squirted her orgasm.  Jasper continued her actions until Peridot pulled her up by her hair to kiss her, ignoring the taste of herself on Jasper’s tongue.

Peridot allowed Jasper to pull back and clean herself off, her green eyes drifting closed as she relaxed with a sigh.  Jasper curled around the smaller woman, yanking the covers over their naked bodies, ready to fall asleep next to her long time crush.

“Hey, Jasper?” Peridot murmured a minute later.  Jasper grunted to indicate she was listening.  “Do you wanna maybe go out with me?”

Jasper snorted slightly with amusement.

“I was gonna ask you the same thing, string bean,” Jasper chuckled, hugging Peridot closer to her.  The smaller girl sighed with contentment, and the couple drifted to sleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
